If Only
by Serena10
Summary: *answer to the Next Level Challenge 100* The female Scoobies are discussing fantasies.


crossover with Anita Blake, Blade and Harry Potter  
  
Anya/Deacon Frost, Buffy/Asher, Dawn/Draco, Willow/Jason  
  
note: It really doesn't have any plot. I was just bored.  
  
disclaimer : I own nothing  
  
Note : It's from the Next Level Challenge at tnl.moonlitpaths.com We need more people playing!!!!!! Give it a try!!! NOTE : There will be a series sequel. Unfortunately, it will be rated NC- 17 and ff.net decided to NOT let author archive those there anymore. So, you'll be able to find the sequel at Twisting the Hellmouth. www.moonlitpaths.com  
  
*********  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Anya, Willow, Buffy and Dawn were sprawled in the Summers' lounge,  
  
bored out of their minds. There were no baddies to fight, no  
  
research to be done and most important of all, there was no male  
  
around.  
  
"Well," Anya started, "we could always track some guys. Orgasms are  
  
always good for cheering up."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever think about anything else  
  
than sex?"  
  
"Sometimes. But admit it would be fun. For my part, I've always  
  
thought that sexy guy in Blade would probably be good in bed." She  
  
heard several gasps. "Don't tell me you don't find Deacon Frost  
  
sexy? Wouldn't you just love having him sucking on your neck? He is  
  
one hell of a bad guy. I would have gladly participated in a  
  
massacre with him." She sighed.  
  
Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Eww! Anya, that's gross! I'd much  
  
prefer a nice guy, thank you. Like that one in the books Willow told  
  
me to read. Asher, that blond guy with blue eyes. Lurking in  
  
shadows, silent. I'm sure there's passion hidden underneath it all.  
  
He's the kind of guy I would just love to down to my bed, just to see  
  
how long he'd last before losing control."  
  
Silence. Dawn smirked. "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't  
  
you? So, spill it, sis!"  
  
"I don't know. I think I'd just kiss each scar just to make it all  
  
better. And cool skin is definitely a plus, believe me. I'd love to  
  
feel those cool hands soothing me, running over my body. And that  
  
vamp endurance? I bet he would go on and on. I wouldn't complain.  
  
Feeling him sliding inside of me for hours...and I can't believe I'm  
  
telling you all this."  
  
"Wow," Willow whispered.  
  
"What do you mean `Wow'?" Dawn exclaimed. "I so didn't need to hear  
  
my sister's sexual fantasy with a blonde Angel."  
  
"Is that so?" Anya asked. "So, who or what is your guy, Dawn?"  
  
"I don't like the brooding type. If I had to chose, I'd go with  
  
Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What?!" several voices exclaimed.  
  
"I mean, he is sexy. He's like a little Spike. I love the accent  
  
too. I bet he's the dominant type. The kind of guy who corner you  
  
and just makes you tremble with a few words. I'd follow him  
  
anywhere."  
  
Dawn sighed and closed her eyes. "I'd lose myself in his grey eyes.  
  
It probably wouldn't be very long before I beg him to just tear off  
  
my clothes and take me. I wonder what it's like with a wizard?  
  
Would he fill me up with magic as well? Feeling his power, both  
  
light and dark, sweeping through me as he pushed inside of me. I bet  
  
he'd know kinky spells. I'm sure he could do the trick like in  
  
Dracula. You know, having sex while floating. I'd just love to lose  
  
control and give him the power over me for just one night."  
  
Buffy looked positively sick. "Scary visual place. Imagining my  
  
little sister having sex with a wizard several feet over the bed."  
  
"Like your better with mister cool hands and cock!"  
  
Buffy squealed as Willow and Anya burst out, laughing. The slayer  
  
turned toward the redhead. "And don't think we forgot about you,  
  
Witch. So Will, what's your flavor?"  
  
Willow blushed and mumbled something that looked like `Jason'. Now,  
  
it was Buffy's time to laugh. "Damn, Will! You sure have a thing  
  
for werewolf. Call of the wild?"  
  
"Oh! Shut up!"  
  
"Come on, Willow!" Dawn said. "What would you want the wolf do to  
  
you?"  
  
"I'd like him to be a bit more forceful than Oz. I can't help it, I  
  
like it rough." The other girls gasped and Willow grinned  
  
evilly. "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out by now, with  
  
skanky vamp me visiting the Hellmouth."  
  
She squirmed on her chair. "He's a big flirt, but I wouldn't tell  
  
him no. He may be submissive to the vamps, but he's still a wolf.  
  
He would have no trouble pinning me down. I'm sure he could put his  
  
mouth to good use, too. God, feeling him lapping me up. Letting me  
  
calm down just to start back again. Feeling him push inside of me,  
  
over and over, feeling him spill inside of me as he gave up control.  
  
After a wild round, I'd just want to cuddle and pet him, making him  
  
growl in pleasure, maybe getting him `up' again."  
  
"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed playfully. "I didn't know you had such a  
  
dirty mind."  
  
Anya sighed. "Well, I'm even less satisfied than ten minutes ago.  
  
Now I'm all horny and there's no male around, not even Giles, Xander  
  
or Spike."  
  
The three mortals shuddered, not wanting to think one second about  
  
the three other scoobies.  
  
"If only it could happen for real," Dawn whispered. "Hey Will!  
  
Think you're up for another `my will be done' spell?"  
  
"No way! It would just backfire or give a nasty turn to my words."  
  
Buffy frowned. "So do not want to make out with Spike again. And  
  
Willow making wishes happen is of no good."  
  
A mischievous look entered Willow's eyes and a silent message passed  
  
between her, the slayer and the key. They all looked at each other  
  
before turning toward Anya.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" Suddenly, she understood. "Oh  
  
no! I'm a vengeance demon, not a matchmaker."  
  
"Come on, Anya!" Dawn said, jumping up from her chair. "It'll be fun  
  
and you'll have your orgasm with Deacon Frost." She smiled brightly.  
  
The vengeance demon thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay,  
  
okay." She snapped her fingers, the three mortals disappearing  
  
instantly, getting inside their fantasies. "I hope D"Hoffryn never  
  
hear of this," she muttered before disappearing herself. 


End file.
